Los Hermanos de Drake
by Anabel2804
Summary: Los hermanos mayores de Drake y Megan están de visita y Josh comienza a teorizar sobre ellos debido a su ridículo parecido a los personajes de la serie de libros Supernatural.
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo I

Drake y Josh se encontraban en la sala de estar cada uno perdido en su propio pasatiempo. Drake tocaba su guitarra tratando de componer una nueva tonada mientras que Josh se encontraba enfrascado leyendo el último libro de una serie que había comenzado hacia un mes por recomendación de Mindy.

\- ¡NO!

Drake estaba tan concentrado en encontrar la nota faltante para su composición que el desgarrador grito mortal que de un momento a otro lanzó Josh provocó que por el sobresalto terminará rompiendo las cuerdas de su guitarra.

\- ¿¡Que!?- exclamo de susto.

Josh no contesto.

Los pasos apresurados de Megan resonaron por la casa y en segundos la menor de los hermanos Parker había bajado a la sala.

\- ¿Que paso?, ¿Alguien murió? - la última pregunta se escuchó algo esperanzada para el justo de los chicos.

Drake la miró momentáneamente antes de regresar su atención a Josh, pero al procesar cierto objeto que su hermanita llevaba en manos su mirada regreso rápidamente a ella.

\- ¿Eso es un cañón de camisetas? - preguntó.

-No- respondió ella ocultando el objeto tras de sí - ¿De que estas hablando?

Iba a seguir con el tema cuando un nuevo grito de Josh lo impidió.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, ¡NO! - repitió con la vista fija en las últimas páginas del libro - ¡No puede terminar así! - grito.

Al darse cuenta de que todo el griterío se debía al final del estúpido libro los hermanos no hicieron más que rodar los ojos.

-Te dije que no deberías haber leído está tontería- Drake le arrebató el libro a su hermanastro tratando de disfrazar el enojo en su voz.

Miro el libro con total desagrado, pero lamentablemente no pudo evitar repasar con la mirada los últimos párrafos del libro. Dichos párrafos eran bastante explícitos sobre aquel evento que Drake no tenía que leer para conocer perfectamente.

-El protagonista murió ¿Y qué? - dijo Drake cerrando el libro con fuerza y tratando de ser su yo normal indiferente.

Aunque no podía de ser del todo indiferente sobre algo que no le era indiferente.

Dejando caer el libro sobre la mesa volvió a sentarse en su lugar mirando su guitarra con tristeza tratando de no pensar en la serie de sentimientos que le causaba pensar en aquel evento.

\- ¿Y qué? - repitió Josh mirándolo con incredulidad.

-Mi guitarra- se quejó al verla.

-Si hubieras leído los libros- comenzó Josh alzando dicho libro -Como yo, sabrías que la muerte de Dean no es sólo un ¿Y qué?

No lo era, él lo sabía, la muerte de Dean nunca podría catalogarse como un ¿Y qué?

-Y no solo "murió", sino que fue literalmente arrastrado al infierno debido a un trato que hizo para ¡Salvar a su hermano!

Lo sabía, maldita sea que lo sabía.

\- ¿Sabes lo horrible que se debió de sentir Sam al saber que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo?

De la misma forma en la que él se había sentido cuando se enteró de todo esto horas después de haber sucedido.

\- ¿El cómo debe de estar culpando se de ello?

Lo sabía, había intentado bastante hacerle ver que no era su culpa.

-Perdió a su hermano, Drake, al único familiar vivo que le quedaba.

No era cierto, lo había tenido a él, tenía a Megan y, aunque en aquel entonces no lo hubiera sabido, tenía a Adam.

Pero ellos no habrían sido suficientes.

\- ¿Sabes lo difícil que será la vida para él ahora que ha perdido a su hermano?

Lamentablemente.

-Es pura ficción- dijo Megan aburrida.

Si tan solo su hermana supiera nunca hubiera dicho aquellas palabras.

-No dejes que eso se meta en tu cabeza- fue lo último que la niña dijo antes de regresar a su habitación.

La mirada de Josh paso de donde anteriormente se encontraba Megan asea su hermano que estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos para su gusto.

\- ¿Drake? - preguntó después de un prolongado silencio.

-Megan tiene razón- hablo como si le costará decir lo que tenía en mente -No deberías tomarle importancia.

Porque él ya le daba la importancia requerida.

-Es solo un libro.

Esas palabras fueron ardientes.

Él sabía, más que nadie, que aquello no era solo un libro.

-Deberías olvidarlo.

Como él a veces desearía poder hacerlo.

La mirada de Josh cayó.

Al ver que, por algún extraño motivo, Drake quería evitar cualquier mención del libro decidió no presionar el tema.

Aunque no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que aquello molestaba a Drake de manera personal de alguna forma.

-Iré... A devolverle a Mindy su libro- miro brevemente a su hermano antes de dejarlo solo.

Drake aprovecho que se quedó solo para pensar. Hace semanas que no sabía nada de ellos, ni él ni Megan.

Por supuesto, que sabía, debían de estar bastante ocupados con todo el asunto del apocalipsis, pero una llamada de vez en cuando asegurando que aún se encontraban en el mundo de los vivos no haría daño alguno.

Había veces en las que le gustaría poder dejar a un lado todo este asunto de la vida normal y salir a carretera a salvar gente y cazar cosas, ser parte del negocio familiar al igual que sus hermanos mayores.

Pero sabía que no podía, ya que su deber encomendado por su padre antes que morir era que debía proteger a Megan y a su madre pues nadie más estaría haciéndolo.

A demás de que sus hermanos eran bastante estrictos con respecto a que debía ser normal.

Y también estaba el hecho de que su principal deber era el mantener a Megan ignorante sobre lo sobrenatural.

No había sido del todo fácil.

Esconder las salas de protección que había distribuido alrededor de la casa de su maquiavélicamente inteligente hermana, y el resto de la familia, había sido algo complicado. Si Megan encontraba alguno de los símbolos que había pintado e investigaba sobre ello tendría un millón de preguntas bailando en su cabeza y teorías posiblemente correctas formándose en ella.

Cuando Josh trajo aquellos libros a la casa no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando su hermana no les tomo importancia alguna ya que si lo hubiera hecho no estuviera ni a la mitad del primer libro cuando hubiera juntado dos y dos, había sido solo estúpida suerte el que no hubiera relacionado los nombres de los personajes con los de sus hermanos.

El punto era que el estúpido Josh y su estúpido libro lo único que habían provocado era que despertara preocupaciones que antes no tenía respeto al bienestar de sus hermanos, ya que le hizo revivir eventos que le había tomado tiempo tratar de olvidar.

Suspiro.

Se levantó del sofá con guitarra en mano y tomando la decisión de que si sus idiotas hermanos no tomaban el teléfono para el fin de semana él lo haría. Y si tenía que fingir que él o Megan se encontraban en peligro de muerte para mover sus traseros hasta San Diego que así sea.

Con ese último pensamiento se fue a su habitación.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo II

Era sábado por la tarde.

Había ido a los cinemas premier a molestar a Josh como se le había hecho costumbre.

\- ¿Que pasa hermano? - saludo metiendo mano en un recipiente de palomitas que tenía al alcance.

Josh le dio un manotazo con una mata mosca.

-No te comas la mercancía- reprendió.

-Tengo hambre- se encogió de hombros metiendo nuevamente la mano y recibiendo otro golpe - ¡Oye!

Josh apartó las palomitas de su alcance.

-Si tienes hambre entonces compra.

-No tengo dinero.

-Lastima.

Iba a repetir el hecho de que tenía hambre y su falta de presupuesto para ver si ganaba la compasión de Josh, o de la bonita pelirroja que se había detenido a su lado, cuando su celular sonó.

Sacándolo de su chaqueta paso brevemente la mirada por el identificador de llamadas sin prestándole atención realmente.

\- ¿Diga? - contestó.

-Hey, Drake.

Una mirada de incredulidad se plasmó en su rostro al reconocer la voz al otro lado de la línea llamando la atención de Josh.

\- ¿Dean? - cuestionó crédulo.

Josh levantó una ceja ante el nombre.

-Si, el mismo- respondió su hermano - ¿Estás ocupado?

Lanzando una breve mirada a Josh, se dio cuenta de que su hermanastro no le despegaba los ojos de encima por lo que se alejó lo más posible.

-No, ¿Qué pasa? - respondió.

Josh miro intrigado el cómo Drake se alejaba. Normalmente a su hermano no le importaba que escuchará sus conversaciones telefónicas, a menos que fueran extremadamente íntimas y personales, lo cual casi nunca pasaba, por lo que no pudo evitar sentir una gran curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba.

Aunque también le intrigaba el hecho de que dijo el nombre de la otra persona con tal incredulidad, como si no pudiera creer que esa persona le estuviera hablando.

\- ¿Disculpe?

Apartó su mirada de Drake y la posó en la cliente pelirroja.

\- ¿Podría darme unas palomitas y un refrescó?

-Si claro- respondió.

Le lanzó una última mirada a su hermanastro y se dispuso a realizar el pedido.

Ya interrogaría a Drake después.

-Solo para avisarte que Sammy y yo pasaremos de visita en un par de días.

\- ¿De verdad? - Preguntó con tal incredulidad y emoción que no supo cuál de los dos se notó más.

-Si, bueno, actualmente tenemos este caso en Sacramento- la voz de Dean se escuchó algo incómoda por lo que pudo suponer que captó más la incredulidad -y ya que son solo siete horas de ahí a San Diego, decidimos que podíamos hacer una parada y visitar a nuestros hermanos pequeños.

\- ¿Cuándo llegan? - preguntó tratando de alejar se su mente esa pequeña molestia que le decía que sus hermanos únicamente los visitaban ya que se sentían obligados debido a que se encontraban en el mismo estado.

-Mira chico, se lo que estás pensando y déjame decirte que nosotros ya íbamos de camino a verlos cuando Bobby nos llamó hablándonos de este caso- aclaro Dean al detectar la molestia en su voz -Solo es una mera coincidencia.

Drake decidió no alegar y aceptar esa escusa.

-Y para responder tu pregunta, es sólo una cuestión de sala y quema, así que podremos vernos en dos días.

El "Dos días" retumbó en su cabeza. En dos días. Después de no ver a sus hermanos en más de dos años, casi tres, y solo recibir escasas llamadas telefónicas, finalmente vería a sus hermanos. En dos días.

No iba a negarlo, estaba emocionado y sinceramente no podía esperar a que estos dos días pasarán rápidamente.

A demás de que quería asegurarse él mismo de que sus hermanos estaban bien. Después de recibir diversas noticias algo desalentadoras a lo largo de los años, culpen lo por querer asegurarse que en realidad estuvieran bien ese par de inútiles.

-Estoy seguro de que mamá y Megan estarán felices de verlos- puntualizó.

-Si, nosotros también tenemos ganas de verlos- respondió Dean sincero -Y finalmente conocer al nuevo esposo de Audrey.

A pesar de que Dean había dicho aquello con tal naturalidad, como si en realidad no le importará, Drake fue capaz de distinguir la molestia en su voz.

Si bien, Sam y Dean, jamás lo dijeron en voz alta, Drake sabía que sus hermanos veían a Audrey Parker como a una madre, por algo les había afectado de igual manera, o incluso más, el que sus padres se separaran meses después de que Sam entrará a la universidad.

Si bien no sé divorciaron hasta un par de años después, semanas antes de que John desaparecerá, su separación fue un hecho serio y fue claro para todos cuando Audrey dejo de usar el apellido Winchester y regreso a su apellido de soltera un año después de la separación.

Puede que Audrey amara a John Winchester, pero no le perdonaría él que prácticamente quisiera borrar de su vida a su hijo solo porque eligió sus sueños sobre el negocio familiar.

-Walter es un buen tipo- dijo sin importancia, no seguro si lo hacía para molestar o porque era verdad.

Quizá un poco de ambos.

-Como sea- respuesta seca de Dean.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, tiempo suficiente para que Drake viera a Josh acercarse con una escoba y un recogedor dispuesto a limpiar el área de las mesas, donde se encontraba.

Supo que la llamada debía terminar.

-Entonces... Supongo que los veo en dos días- dijo en tono de despedida.

-Si- Dean hablo de igual manera -Nos vemos en dos días niño.

Josh llegó a su lado.

-Adiós inútil 1, salúdame al inútil 2- se despidió.

Escucho el Clásico "perra" de Dean antes de colgar.

\- ¿Con quién hablabas? - preguntó Josh dejando el recogedor a un lado comenzando a barrer queriendo disfrazar su notoria curiosidad.

-Con nadie.

\- ¿Nadie? - repitió alzando una ceja -Pues parecía importante.

-Pues no lo era- respondió secamente.

No quería contarle a Josh sobre sus hermanos, no todavía. Sabía que se enteraría de ellos más tarde cuando le contara a la familia sobre su llegada, pero mientras lo atrasaría lo más posible, quería evitar el drama que se generaría cuando Josh se diera cuenta de que era el único que no sabía sobre los medios hermanos mayores de Drake y Megan.

Josh abrió la boca dispuesto a hacer otra pregunta, pero lo evadió, se alejó de él directo hacia dos hermosas chicas que recién entraron al cine. Una buena forma de evadir el cuestionamiento de Josh era ser su típico yo.

\- ¿Cómo están? - sonrió galante a las dos chicas.

La rubia y la morena lo mirando detenidamente por un momento antes de sonreír encantadas. Al final consiguió una cita improvisada con dos hermosas chicas, comida gratis y finalmente pudo ver aquella película que había querido por un tiempo sin pagar su entrada.

Fue un buen día.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo III

Drake y Josh llegaron a casa más tarde aquel día. Drake grito un "Ya llegamos" al cruzar por la puerta mientras que Josh la cerraba tras de sí.

\- ¿Mamá?, ¿Megan? - Drake grito llamándolas -Tengo algo que decirles.

\- ¡En la cocina! - le respondió su madre.

Drake entro por la puerta lateral de la cocina para encontrarse a su madre cortando verduras para la cena con Megan ayudándola. Mientras Josh se encaminó a la sala encontrándose a su padre viendo televisión.

-Hola papá- dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Hola hijo- saludo mirándolo momentáneamente antes de concentrarse de nuevo en el televisor.

En lugar de ver el televisor como su padre, Josh miro asea la cocina sin querer perderse lo que pasaría ahí dentro ya que presentía que lo que Drake diría tendría que ver con la misteriosa llamada de la tarde.

\- ¿Que tienes que decir bobo? - pregunto Megan apuñalando la berenjena que tenía enfrente.

\- ¡Megan! - riño ligeramente Audrey a su hija antes de repetirle la pregunta a su hijo - ¿Que vas a decir?

-Dean me llamo hoy- soltó haciendo que su madre y hermana detuvieran cualquier movimiento.

Drake miro como la expresión de Megan paso por cierta emoción antes de volverse en decepción y molestia, mientras que la expresión de Audrey era una clara y visible preocupación.

Nadie podría culparla por preocuparse por una simple llamada ya que, aparte de Drake, Audrey era la única persona de la familia que sabía cuál era el verdadero negocio Winchester.

Audrey se enteró sobre lo sobrenatural dos años después de conocer a John Winchester, y solo sucedió debido a un vampiro que buscaba venganza contra John por destruir su nido y asesinar a sus compañeros. Asi que una noche mientras John se encargaba de una sencilla sala y quema en la misma ciudad a escasos minutos de distancia, Audrey cuidaba a los hijos de su prometido tratando de ser una buena futura madrastra cuando irrumpieron en su casa.

Esa noche pasaron dos cosas. 1- Audrey se enteró de lo sobrenatural y 2- Dean demostró que ya estaba listo para aprender a cazar.

Después de apaciguar a Audrey y darle una extensa explicación John creyó perder a su prometida cuando ella técnicamente lo echo de la casa.

Sinceramente fue una sorpresa el que Audrey decidiera casarse de igual manera con John después de eso, aunque la explicación más sencilla y lógica era que ella amaba a John y no importaba cual fuera su verdadero motor de vida.

A veces el amor es idiota.

A lo largo de los diez años que duro su matrimonio sucedieron diversas cosas que a cualquier mujer coherente pudieron haberle hecho dejar a su marido, pero no fue hasta que el hombre decidido ser un imbécil con uno de sus hijos lo que la hizo dejarlo.

Si, puede que a Audrey no le importaran los viajes de casería y ni los peligros que podría tener al ser esposa de un cazador, lo que a Audrey Winchester-Parker le importo fue el que dicho marido corriera a su hijo de casa solo porque quería ir a la universidad.

Asi que el que ella apoyara a Sam y él no fue lo que los termino separando.

Al principio Sam se sintió responsable por la separación de sus padres hasta que Audrey le dejo en claro que fue un conjunto de cosas lo que le hizo tomar esa decisión.

Asi que, Dean y John se fueron a perseguir una cacería tras otra haciendo visitas periódicas ya sea juntos o separados, Sam visitaba de vez en cuando durante los periodos de reposo de la universidad y cuando estaba seguro de que no se toparía con John y Dean, sobre todo John.

Asi que paso el tiempo, Audrey regreso a ser solamente Audrey Parker, el divorcio finalmente fue tramitado y ya no estaba atada a John Winchester. Se mudaron a San Diego donde encontró un buen trabajo, conoció un año después a Walter Nichols saliendo por dos años con él antes de decidir casarse nuevamente.

Y el resto de aquello era historia.

Aunque hay partes de la historia que no se han contado como el que ellos estuvieron con John y los chicos en el hospital cuando John murió, o que Sam y Dean se quedaron a vivir con ellos por un mes cinco meses antes de que el contrato de Dean se cumpliera, que la razón por la que los chicos no se presentaron a la boda fue porque Dean estaba en el infierno y Sam se alejó debido a la influencia de Rubí.

La muerte de Sam, la muerte de Dean, el resurgimiento de Lucifer y el inminente apocalipsis, perdónenla por preocuparse por una simple llamada.

-Te llamo a ti, pero nunca me habla a mi- dijo Megan con notoria molestia -Se nota que los perdedores solamente se buscan entre ellos.

\- ¿Qué quería? – pregunto Audrey lo suficientemente preocupada como para corregir a Megan.

-Actualmente se encuentran en Sacramento lidiando con una plaga- dijo cuidadosamente.

\- ¿De qué tipo?

-Entrada por salida- respondió haciéndole saber a su madre en otras palabras que no debía preocuparse, sin levantar sospechas en Megan.

-Gracias al cielo- suspiro.

-Genial- salto Megan -Perdedor 1 y Perdedor 2 están atrapando malos a siete horas de distancia y no piensan en venir a saludar.

-Por eso es que llamaron- hablo contradiciendo a su hermana -Una vez terminen el trabajo vendrán de visita asi que podemos esperar su llegada en dos días.

Solo tomo un par de segundos para que la información fuera procesada y bien recibida.

-Sam y Dean están viniendo- exclamo Megan con tal emoción que incluso llamo la atención de quienes se encontraban en la sala -Han pasado casi tres años.

-Si, es verdad-dijo Audrey para luego sonreír -No puedo esperar para volver a ver a mis hijos.

\- ¿Que sucede? - la pregunta de Walter llamó la atención de los Parker que voltearon a ver a los Nichols que se encontraba frente a la venta que daba a la sala.

-Sam y Dean vienen de visita- dijo Audrey con una sonrisa volviendo a cortar sus verduras.

\- ¿Sam y Dean? - hablaron tanto padre como hijo salvo que Walter continuo con un - ¿Tus hijastros?

\- ¿Hijastros? - repitió Josh sorprendido.

-Si, bobo- le dijo Megan a Josh mientras que Audrey le decía "Si" a su marido -Nuestros hermanos.

-Mayores- puntualizó Drake.

\- ¿Hermanos Mayores?, No entiendo- dijo desconcertado.

-John, el padre de Drake y Megan, estuvo casado antes de casarse conmigo- explico Audrey -Y de ese matrimonio tuvo dos hijos, Dean y Sam- miro a Josh en modo de disculpa -Perdón por no decirte antes que Drake y Megan tenían hermanos.

Los miro a todos por un momento pensando que quizás esto era una broma, pues no veía posible que le retuvieran está información por bastante tiempo, pero al darse cuenta de que no lo era se desanimó.

Miro a su padre algo dolido y pregunto.

\- ¿Los sabías?

-Si, Audrey me lo contó- respondió.

\- ¿Porque no me lo contaron?

-Nunca surgió la oportunidad.

Tras la respuesta de Drake la depreciación de Josh se transformó en enojo.

\- ¿Que no hubo oportunidad? - repitió crédulo - ¿Que no hu...?, ¡Hubo varias oportunidades! - Exclamó -Por ejemplo- se acercó a la mesa señalando la -Cuando cenamos- se sentó y fingió estar comiendo -En algún momento alguno de ustedes podría haber dejado de comer y decir "Sabes que Josh, Drake y Megan tienen hermanos"- aquello lo dijo mirando directamente a Audrey -O cuando vemos televisión -se acercó al sofá dejándose caer en él y tomando el control remoto -En algún momento durante el cambio de canales- aplastó los botones haciendo exactamente eso -Podrían haber parado y decir, "Sabes que Josh, Drake y Megan tienen hermanos"- en está ocasión miro a su padre -O estando en la habitación- se levantó acercándose a la ventana señalando rumbo a las escaleras -En algún momento pudiste dejar de actuar como un vago y decir- miro a Drake -"Sabes que Josh, ¡Tengo Hermanos!"

La respiración de Josh se había vuelto bastante agitada, nadie dijo nada esperando a que se calmará. Una vez que la respiración de Josh se regularizo miro a todos con decepción.

-Hubo varias oportunidades- dijo más calmado -No puedo creer que no confiarán lo suficiente para decirme.

-Josh...

Josh solo negó.

-No tengo hambre.

Con esas palabras Josh dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación. Estuvieron callados hasta que el ligero azote de una puerta se escuchó.

-Salió mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo Megan terminando de cortar su Berenjena.

Audrey y Walter solo se miraron pensando en que hacer mientras Drake solo podía pensar.

"Bien, mierda"


End file.
